I Know We Will
by racheljin2014
Summary: What if Katniss' mom was disowned by her parents, mayor of district 2, and was then taken back after Katniss' father died. How will training in the academy change Katniss' life, and how will that effect her in the 74th hunger game? Will she still hold the same opinion about the brute from district 2 whom she knows of as a sweet little boy? Who will be the victor this year?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Author's note: Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I hope this isn't too bad for a first timer, and please do review for any error or improvement you guys have came up with! My grammar is definitely super bad, but I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable to read my fanfic! Cato/Katniss is probably my favorite OTP, since they are just so adorable together the way I pictured it! So after reading countless Catoniss fanfics (almost all of the ones posted on ), I have finally decided to write my own! Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Meeting

Cato Larson was not having a great day.

First his mother dragged him out of bed at 7 o'clock to go visit district 12 with his dad, because apparently his dad has business there and also wants to introduce Cato to his best friend's family. Cato for one has no idea why on earth would father's best friend live in district 12 out of all places, or why his father is friend with someone living in that poor district, because he learned in school that district 12 is a scum district and only scums lives there. However when he voiced that thought to his parents at breakfast, he was scolded by them both and had to cut his breakfast short due to his rudeness.

Then he had to spend 5 whole boring hours in a bedroom on the train to district 12, because his father is still mad at him for what he said during breakfast and didn't call him down for lunch.

Now he has arrived at the dirty district that's covered in coal dust, hungry and still bored, just waiting for his father to finish whatever business he had in the dark mine. Sitting by the entrance of the mine, he thought it's a bit unfair that his father was mad at him for speaking the truth of this horrible horrible horrible district, didn't let him eat dinner, and left him outside of the mine bored out of his mind.

So Cato decided to go and look around this district, though there really is nothing to look at, but it's still better than sitting here looking a coal dust. As he walked around the town of district 12, he is amazed by how small it is and how the shops are all plain and ordinary with no flashy lights or signs in front of shops. But he soon begin to realize that many people are staring at him for his nice cloth, shiny blonde hair that's been spiked up by hair gel, and icy blue eyes that differ from most of the dark blue ones in this town. He soon became irritated at been stared at like something on display, especially by those scum people living in a scum district, and picked out places with less people to walk to. Soon he discovered that he is in an area with houses that looks even smaller and shabbier than the houses he just saw, and the ground are covered in an even thicker layer of coal dust, which disgusted him to no end. To his relieve, he saw a beautiful meadow and an endless sea of dark green forest beyond some wire fence not far from where he is standing. He thought hard about weather or not it's illegal to cross that fence, since his teacher said that the fence signals the end of an district, and going beyond the outline of an district is illegal, but there is no fence around district 2 and Cato's father always takes him to the woods outside of district 2 to teach him about how to use a sword and prepare him for training in the academy, so it must be legal to go to the woods in this district too. With that in mind, Cato walked toward the fence and crawled through the first hole he could find and made a dash for the forest beyond the beautiful meadow. Walking through the forest, Cato realized that it's very different from the forest back in district 2, for one this wood is a lot denser than the one back home and there are a lot more noisy bird that won't stop chirping. The chirping was really getting on his nerve when suddenly all the bird stopped and a beautiful voice started to sing not far ahead of where he is. Cato stopped his trek into the unfamiliar forest and listened to the sweet voice of a little girl, and he thought that girl must be beautiful if she possess a voice like an angle. The voice was beautiful, but a bit too soft from where Cato is standing, so he quietly begin his trek again and listen hard to the words the voice is singing. Then he heard the sweetest lyric he has ever heard in his entire life.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when you awake, the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you_

As the song nears the ending, Cato found himself walking closer and closer towards a tall and old tree, and on top of a sturdy branch stands a tiny girl with long and wavy mahogany hair, sun kissed olive skin, beautiful face that seems unearthly and a pair of warm smoky grey eyes that snapped to Cato as soon as he approached the tree.

"Hello, my name is Cato Larson, I'm 8 years old now. And I think you sing beautifully!" yelled Cato to the little girl who he has deemed an angle up in the tree.

"Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm only 7 years old, and thank you!" yelled Katniss "Why are you here? You are not supposed to be here in the woods! It's illegal! Wait where are you from? I've never seen you in the district before."

"Well do you know everyone in the district?" Cato begins to chuckle at her question, she couldn't possibly know everyone in this district, he doesn't even know everyone back in district 2, and Cato at the age of 8 have already met many people from all the parties her parents held and the ones they were invited to. " And if it's illegal then why are you here?"

"Only most of them." Katniss hummed, and is genuinely confused to why the boy is laughing, after all district 12 is pretty small. "But I would know if I've seen you around, no one in this district have blue eyes like yours. And I'm here because my daddy always takes me here when he hunts!"

This got Cato blushing, and his heart flutters a little. He couldn't believe a little angle like Katniss just said she will remember him if she ever saw him! "Well I'm from district 2, and I'm here because I want to be! And hunt? Isn't that illegal? What would your dad hunt with?"

"District 2? Isn't that really far from here? And my daddy hunts with a bow, and I can use a bow too! Just not as good." yelled Katniss again.

"Yup, district 2 is where I live! And it is very far, the train ride took about 5 hours to get here!" Yelled Cato, "Hey Kitty Kat why don't you come down here so we could talk normally? Just so you know I can use a sword and I'll be going to the training academy soon!" He decided to tell her that so she could be impressed by his ability.

"Nope! I don't want to move down, the view is so much better up here, why don't you come up here?" yelled Katniss " And why do you call me Kitty Kat? That's not my name, my name is Katniss."

"I think I will! And I call you Kitty Kat because I like to call you that." Yelled Cato with a little smirk on his face, and started climbing up the tree, but with absolutely no experience at climbing, he is soon stuck on a branch 10 feet above ground.

"But no one calls me Kitty Kat. And you have to jump a little to reach the branch above you." Said Katniss, who peaked down from the branch she was perching on and started to instruct Cato on how to climb a tree.

"Well Kitty Kat that's what I'm going to call you from now on!" said Cato now 15 feet above ground and is only 2 branched below Katniss.

"Fine, I suppose you could call me that if you really want to." Said Katniss, looking at the boy who has pulled himself up to the branch she is sitting on, " Good job! That wasn't so bad for a first timer."

"Hey, how did you know that was my first time climbing a tree?" Yelled Cato who is now blushing again, because he failed to impress his little angle.

"Well you didn't even know where to put you feet." Giggled Katniss "But that was really good! I'm impressed that you actually got 20 feet above ground. So what is that training academy you were talking about?"

At that, Cato couldn't help but proudly puff up his chest a bit; his little angle just said she was impressed with him! This has to be on of the best day in his entire life. "The training academy is where most kids in my district trains for the Hunger Game! The best in the class gets chosen to volunteer in the Hunger Game, which is the biggest honor ever in my district! I know I'll be picked one day!"

"Hunger game? Why would you want to be picked to be in the Hunger game? And why would people train their kids to volunteer for that? A lot of people die in the Hunger game, my daddy said that to be a victor you have to kill people!" Exclaimed Katniss with her little nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Because it's an honor to represent your district! If you get picked to volunteer than it means you are the best out of all the people who is training in the academy! I'll make my district so proud when I win one of those games!" Said Cato, who is a little confused to why his little angle would react like that to the Hunger game.

"But you have to kill people to win! I don't ever want to kill anyone! And it's children who are competing in those games! Would you kill me if I'm in it with you?" Exclaimed Katniss again, and she looked up at Cato with a little droplet of tear in her beautiful grey eyes.

This got Cato heart to suddenly do a flip-flop and he was overwhelmed with the urge to hug Katniss and comfort her in his arms, which he didn't hesitate on doing so. "Of course not! I would never kill you Kitty Kat! I can't imagine anyone would ever want to do that! You are too beautiful for anyone to want that!" exclaimed Cato with his little arm around Katniss.

"O-Okay, thank you for telling me that. And just so you know, I don't think anyone will want to kill you either, since you are so sweet and nice. I like you, I think we should be friends!" Said Katniss who begins to blush at what Cato just said and started to push out of Cato's embrace "Anyways, I should start to head home soon, dinner will probably be ready when I get home, Where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh my god, I need to get back to the mines! My dad was still there when I left by myself!" Yelled Cato "I forgot all about him! He must be worried, and we were suppose to meet his best friend tonight for dinner!"

"Oh, are you going to the mines?" Asked Katniss " I'm supposed to go meet my father there so we could walk home together, I'll walk with you back if you want."

"Really? That's great! Because I really don't remember which way I came from!" said Cato

"Yup, no problem!" Said Katniss who easily begins to climb down the tall tree " Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter today! I hope you guys like it, this chapter will set up the overall setting for later in Katniss' teenage year, but it wouldn't reveal them just yet! Anyways here we go!**

Chapter Two: Dinner

Cato was quiet on the way to the mine; today's event is still a bit shocking to him as he thought about it. Out of all the places he could be in, he is in district 12, a dirt-poor district where the scum people lives. Wait, on second thought he take that back, if an angle like Katniss lives here, then his teacher must be wrong, this isn't a scum district, it's an beautiful district with beautiful meadows and woods. But how could his father's childhood best friend be here? Crossing district isn't common here in Panem, usually only the victors, some powerful businessman and mayors of each district get to do that. The Victors because of the Hunger games and victory tours; the powerful businessman because sometimes their job requires it, like his father right now, and the mayors because they often have meeting with another district's mayor to discuss yearly imports, exports and other important business them adults like to discuss. So what happened to father's best friend?

His musing was interrupted by Katniss' quiet humming, it was an interesting tune, and he wonders what is the lyric for the tune. "Kitty Kat, what are you humming?"

"Just an old valley song my dad taught me several years ago, it's very interesting but my mother said I can't sing it out loud because I'll get in trouble if I do." Answered Katniss "I don't know why she would say that though, since my father and I always sing in the woods."

"Hm, you should sing it to me! You can whisper it into my ear." Said Cato, "Come closer to me."

"Alright, I'm coming" Said Katniss who is now standing right next to Cato and stood on her tippy toe to reach Cato's ear, she whispered

" _Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

 _Where I told you to run, so we both could be free_

 _Strange things had happened here, no stranger it would be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree"_

Cato started blushing a little as Katniss whispered the words right into his ear, her warm breath was tickling his ear, and he wondered if she would run with him to the hanging tree. But he didn't ask that, because that's too weird, who would ask girl he just met to run to a tree with him? So instead he said, "That's some cool lyrics, I like it, you should sing the whole thing to me one day, and the other one too!"

"Yea, sure, if I see you again since you are only here for a visit right?" said Katniss, who is getting a little sad now because Cato is her first friend, and her only friend for that matter. She's not the most sociable girl you would find. Most kids in school tend to avoid her since she's from the seam. And she couldn't even keep the only friend she has. Little tear droplet begins to form in her grey eyes for the second time today, and it's all because of this boy with spiked up blonde hair and icy blur eyes! Tearing up just isn't something Katniss often do, it's what Prim do, but not her.

"Oh god, Kitty Kat please don't cry! I'll be back soon! My dad sometimes has business here in district 12, so I could come and visit you when he comes!" Said Cato who now has Katniss in a tight embrace once again.

"Really? Can you promise?" Sniffed Katniss

"Of course, Kitty Kat I promise!" Said Cato, who is wiping away the tear on his little angle's face.

"Katniss!" "Cato!" Yelled two voice simultaneously

"Dad!" cried Katniss "I missed you so much today! Look I've made a friend! His name is Cato and his from district 2!"

"Yeas darling, that's very exciting, and I've missed you very much today too." Said Mr. Everdeen with a very kind voice.

"Cato, where have you been?" Asked Mr. Larson sternly at his young son. "How could you just leave without letting me know? I was so worried! What if you got lost here? This isn't district 2 where everyone know you are my son!"

"Sorry dad, I was just bored, but I met a friend today in the woods, her name is Katniss and she's right over there with her dad." Said Cato in a quiet voice.

"Oh Katniss you say? I guess you've already met one of the people I was going to introduce you to." Said Mr. Larson, surprised that Cato has made a friend so quickly, because he knew his son has never had the patience to play with girls.

"Haha, Alex I guess them kids just don't need us old men to introduce them anymore now do they?" Laughed Mr. Everdeen

"I suppose so Alder, your daughter Katniss is just as beautiful as Katherine if not more, and brave like you if she would wonder around the forest by herself at such an young age." Chuckled Mr. Larson at Mr. Everdeen's words.

"Alright Katniss, I would like to introduce you to your mother's childhood best friend Mr. Larson, he and his son Cato will be coming home for dinner with us tonight." Said Mr. Everdeen

"Oh my gosh really daddy?" Shot Katniss as she bounces up and down on the balls of her feet "Did you hear that Cato? You are coming home with us tonight! We never have visitors!"

"Yea I heard that, I'm so glad to hear it too!" said Cato "Now lead the way Kitty Kat, I can't wait for dinner! I didn't get any lunch today."

"Oh, why is that? Did you no have enough money? We sometimes get that too, but that's only if daddy didn't catch anything in the woods." Asked Katniss as the two kids walked toward the Everdeen's house in the seam with the adults right behind them.

"No it's not that." Said Cato who is now blushing again, he couldn't possibly tell his little angle that his dad punished him for badmouthing her district, so instead he lied, and said, "I just wasn't that hungry during lunch, so I skipped it."

"But that's bad for you, my mother told me and Prim that if we don't eat enough, we won't grow taller." Said Katniss "You shouldn't skip a meal like that, but I guess its okay if its just once since you are very tall already."

"Why thank you!" Said Cato proudly; others have always praised him for being bigger than kids his age, and say he will do his district proud if is chosen to volunteer for the games. "Who's Prim?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she's my little sister, she is only 2 years old, and she is the most wonderful thing you will ever find! She has golden hair and pale blue eyes that's a lot like our mother, which is weird because no one here in district 12 has eye color like her and our mother." said Katniss who couldn't stop gushing about her younger sister, she loves Prim more than anything in this world, maybe even a little more than her daddy.

"Huh, that's weird, pale blue eye is more of an upper district thing, like district 1 and 2." Said Cato, who is staring at Katniss as she rambled on about her little sister Prim. But he doesn't believe most of the things she is saying, because how could anyone be more beautiful and wonderful than the little angle she is? However, he decided to keep that to himself since Katniss will probably get mad if he said anything bad about Prim.

"Anyways, we are here, welcome to the Everdeen's place!" Said Katniss, as she came to a stop in front the tiniest house Cato has ever seen in his entire life.

"This is where you live?" Asked Cato in astonishment, "It's so…. So…."

"Small?" Chimed in Katniss as Cato struggled for words, "I know it's not the best place, even in district 12, but it's my home, and I think it's perfect just the way it is." Said Katniss, and she yelled into the house as she opened the front door "Mom, we are home! And we have guests today!"

"Oh welcome back sweetheart!" Said Mrs. Everdeen who just walked out of the Kitchen. "And who is…" she was suddenly quiet as she stared at the men standing by the front door. Katniss was confused to why her mother is just standing there gaping at daddy and Cato's dad.

"Katherine! It's been too long, what? You don't remember me anymore more?" Asked Mr. Larson as he put his hand over his heart in a dramatic manner "That hurts Katherine! How could you not remember me? We were best friends ever since we where 3!"

"Oh my god! Alex is that you? I missed you so much! What are you doing here in district 12?" Exclaimed Mrs. Everdeen as she ran up to Mr. Larson and gave him a tight hug.

"Of course you missed my Kathy, and just so you know," said Mr. Larson quietly "I've missed you too, don't tell anyone else though, the other girls might get jealous." And he finished with an wink.

"Haha, of course of course. Always the lady's man!" Laughed Mrs. Everdeen at her best friend's words.

"Aren't you going welcome us inside sweetheart?" Asked Mr. Everdeen in amusement as he watched and shared his wife's excitement. " You know we are all hungry here!"

"Right of course, look at me! I was just so excited! Come in, come in!" said Mrs. Everdeen as she beckoned the group inside, "And who might this be?"

"This is Cato mom, his my best friend!" Answered Katniss as she lead Cato toward the Kitchen

" The food smells great honey! I think I'll go set up the table so you and Alex could talk for a bit." Said Mr. Everdeen

"Thanks honey." Said Mrs. Everdeen with a look of surprise on her face, she has always been worried that Katniss doesn't really have any friends. "Hey Alex when did you and Kate got married? I didn't even know! And look at those two, they are just like us when we were their age!"

"I never married Kate, we broke up a little after you left. And of course they will be, I just hope my son is a little more successful than I was." Answered Mr. Larson.

"Oh…. Well, are you happy?" Asked Mrs. Everdeen quietly, with a hint of sorrow in her eye "Alex, you know I never meant to hurt you, but I love Alder."

"Of course Katherine, don't worry about it, I'm happy with my life right now, Cato is the best son I could ask for, and Lucie is a great wife." Answered Mr. Larson in a reassuring voice.

"I'm glad you are happy Alex, that was the only thing I was worried about when I left." Said Katherine with a warm smile on her face.

"You know we …" Started Mr. Larson

"Honey, dinners ready!" Called out Mr. Everdeen from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Called Mrs. Everdeen, "Come on Alex, you've never tasted my cooking before have you?"

"Nope, you were still a little princess when you left." Sighed Mr. Larson, who knew he wouldn't have a chance to finish what he was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry for the waiting time, and hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter three: Goodbye

After dinner ended, Katniss and Cato headed out for the train, while Mr. Larson waited for Katniss' mother to finish washing the dishes. The pair was walking along the dirt road that is hidden beneath the thick layer of coal dust, when Katniss asked: " Cato, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Be a victor, you?" Cato said smugly.

"No, I mean what do you really want to do? Like, how would you want to live? I want to be near the woods, where I could hunt, and always have enough food for my family." Said Katniss with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Well, I really want to be a victor, bring honor to my district, and then be somewhere near you, because you are my best friend Kitty Kat." Said Cato, and added silently in his head "So you won't have to worry about food, because I will be there to protect you."

"How will you be near me? You live in district 2." Asked Katniss, a small blush slowly crept up her cheek.

"I'll be a victor that's how, my aunt Enobaria said a victor can choose to move district after their victory tour ends." Said Cato, who is smiling proudly at having an aunt that is a victor.

"Enobaria? That sounds familiar, now where have I heard that name before?" Katniss asked with a frown on her face, trying hard to remember if she knew the name from somewhere.

Cato smiled at the adorable face Katniss is making when she's concentrating really hard on something, "Enobaria is the victor for the 62nd Hunger game. She is one of the more popular victors."

"Oh, I've never watched the 62nd Hunger game. Actually, I've never watched any other games beside the ones I was required to watch." Said Katniss.

"Why ever not? You could learn so much from those past games! It will give you a better chance when you get into the arena!" Asked Cato with a puzzled look.

"Uh, because I don't ever want to be inside the arena? Plus, dad said that all I'm going to see is another pair of district 12 tribute getting slaughtered. " Said Katniss with a "duh, obviously" tone.

"Right, you don't want to volunteer. But what if you get reaped?" Asked Cato with a note of concern. Now that he thought about it, what if his sweet Kitty Kat is reaped, all the past district 12 tributes were pathetic, and they all get killed in a brutal way by the career tributes, especially the ones from his district, they seem to love killing a district 12 tribute more than other careers. What is he going to do then? Maybe he could ask aunt Enobaria to do something if that happens. Wait; maybe Kitty Kat won't be reaped. Yep, she won't, that just can't happen to someone as sweet and as angelic as his little Kitty Kat.

"That's true, but I won't, I won't go in there." Said Katniss with a terrified expression, "I don't want to be in the games! Never"

Cato saw the terrified expression on Katniss' face; he couldn't stop the urge to put his arm around her, and comfort his little Kitty Kat, "Don't worry Kitty Kat, that won't happen to you! Nothing is going to hurt my best friend, I promise!"

"Really?" Katniss sniffed her little nose and looked up at her best friend who just vowed to protect her. For some reason she felt safer than she has ever felt, of course except when she is with her dad. "Let's talk about something else! Something happy!"

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" asked Cato

"I want to know more about district 2, what is it like? What do you usually do there?" asked Katniss who is now bouncing on the balls of her heel due t excitement.

"Well, district 2 is big, really big, and there are lots of people living there. We have huge roads and people usually get around the district by car, at least the more wealthy ones like my family. We also have lots of shops. My favorite is the candy shop across from my school, and the weapon shop across from the academy. There are so many different weapons there, but they are all fake though, it's usually for kids who want to learn how to wield a certain weapon before they go to the academy where they keep all the real things." Said Cato, "It's really fun to play with some of the weapons, We sometimes have fights in afterschool for fun."

"Wow, your district seems so much more fun than district 12, I have to help out my mom take care of prim after school, although I suppose some the town kids play with ach other after school. But at least we have the woods where I could hunt and spend lots of time with my dad." Said Katniss, "Do you guys have any woods in district 2?"

"Sure we do, we also have lots of mountains, it's pretty cool there, and I heard the academy take some of their best students to play fake rounds of hunger games there." Said Cato

"Ew, why would they do that? That's horrifying!" said Katniss as they rounded the corner to the train station. "Oh, right, to practice and prepare for the games."

"Yup, that's right! You learn pretty quickly!" said Cato as they come to a stop in front of the train. "Let's just stand here and wait for our parents, they probably will be here soon."

"Alright, hey Cato you are going to visit me right?" asked Katniss for the second time that day.

"Uh huh, didn't I promise you that already? I don't break my promises you know." Said Cato with a smile, his glad that his little angel cares about him that much.

"Yea, I guess, but what if I miss you? You are my only friend!" exclaimed Katniss.

"Don't worry Kitty Kat. How about I write you a letter every month? That way you can always know what I've been doing when your not there with me." Said Cato

"Would you really do that for me, even if I can't write back to you? We can't afford that." Asked Katniss with a squeal of excitement. "Of course! I don't want you to forget about me when I'm not here." Said Cato.

"Awwww, of course not!" Giggled Katniss.

"I think I see my dad walking around the corners." Said Cato as Mr. Larson and Mrs. Everdeen walked around the corner, both seems to be engrossed in a heated argument "I wonder what they are talking about."

Katniss turned around to look at her mother walking toward them, wondering about the same question, as she has never seen her mother, who is always lecturing her on manners, engaging in such an intense argument.

"Alex, I don't want to repeat myself, I will not leave district 12!" whispered Mrs. Everdeen in a hushed voice as they drew nearer to the children.

"But Katherine, your …" pleaded Mr. Larson.

"No Alex, enough is enough, I'm happy without them." Said Mrs. Everdeen sternly as they finally stopped in front of the train, " I guess this is it Alex, I'll miss you!"

"As will I Katherine, take care," said Mr. Larson with a sigh, "Come on Cato, it's time to go, and goodbye Katniss!"

"Bye Mr. Larson!" said Katniss as she gave Cato a hug before he leaves "Bye Cato, don't forget to write to me!"

"I won't I promise Kitty Kat." Said Cato as he turned to board the train that will take him away from district 12, and away from his little angel. He looked on as his little angel walks away with her mother, and wondered when is the next time he will ever see her again.

Katniss and her mothered walked home in the darkness, and she couldn't help but ask: "Mom, what were you and Mr. Larson talking about on the way to the train station? You guys seemed to be arguing about something. And how did you get to know him anyways? His from district 2."

"It's a long story dear, too long for tonight, I'll tell you about it some other times." Said Mrs. Everdeen as she gently strokes her daughter's hair and wonders about her friendship with Cato and how perhaps it would be different for them, than it was for herself and Alex. Not that she's not happy with her Alder and the choices she made, she just wishes that her happiness didn't have to cause Alex so much pain.

* * *

 **Just wondering, but does anyone wonders about the relationship between Katherine and Alex, and how they became friend, and what is the conversation about? This will prove important later on in the story, so just hang on tight, and tune in for more!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friend

**Author's note: Hey guys, long time no see! I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story for a while. But here is the new chapter, enjoy~~~ (P.S. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed, it means a lot to me!)**

Chapter four: New friend

It's been a month since Cato and his dad left, and just as he promised, Katniss got her first letter from Cato this morning. The Academy actually sounds pretty fun from the way Cato described it. Apparently two of the past victors, Brutus and Enobaria, both took Cato in as their one on one student. Katniss could almost imagine Cato's smirk while he was writing this letter. She is happy for her friend, although the purpose of the academy still doesn't set well with her.

"Katniss! It's time for breakfast! We have a busy day ahead of us!" Yelled her father from the kitchen.

"Coming dad! What are we doing today?" Asked Katniss as she sat down for breakfast.

" We have to check the snare line in the east side of the forest, the wild turkey over there always get us a good price at Greasy Sae's, and we need to go get as many wild squirrel as possible." Said Mr. Everdeen and he leaned down to whisper in his eldest daughter's ear " I'm thinking about getting you and Prim a little something from the bakery since Prim's third birthday is right around the corner."

"Really daddy?" Katniss squealed at her father, "We are going to get something from the town bakery? Oh I bet Prim will love a cupcake decorated with a pretty primrose flower frosting! She always points at them when mom take us to the town square!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea sweetheart, let's hurry up and get to work if we want to buy that cupcake!" said Mr. Everdeen " Are you done with your breakfast?"

"Yup, let's go daddy!" said Katniss as she finished wiping her mouth.

"Katherine darling, we are going out to the forest now, breakfast was delicious by the way!" Mr. Everdeen gave his wife a little peck on the lip as he walked toward the door.

"Careful darling, don't get caught!" said Katniss' mother in a worried tone.

"Oh mom you worry too much! When do we ever get caught! Plus, the peacekeeper loves the fresh meat we bring back." Said Katniss before she hugged both her mom and little sister goodbye.

She quickly followed her father out the door and toward the hole on the fence where her father and her always enter into the forest. "Daddy, do you know how did mom and Mr. Larson met each other?" asked Katniss, her tone laced with curiosity.

"Yeas sweetheart, but that's your mother's story to tell, perhaps we will tell you when you are older." Said Mr. Everdeen as they walked past the last house in the Seam.

"But daddy" Katniss batted her eyelashes in an innocent way, a pout forming on her cute little face "Pretty please?"

"Sweetie, the physical appearance of the word please doesn't do anything to sway my mind, I hope you realize that. It never worked, so I don't know why you still try." Said Mr. Everdeen with a muffled chuckle as he tries to appear serious.

"Daddy! You sound like Mr. Larson now!" Said Katniss indignantly "Plus, it's always worth a try, it always work on mom."

"Sweetheart, your mom is your mom, you know she can never deprive you of anything when you give her the puppy eyes." Said Mr. Everdeen "Anyways, can you go and run the snare line, don't forget to reset the snares while you are at it! You've been practicing this past month right?" Asked Mr. Everdeen as he hands a small game bag to his daughter.

"Of course daddy! I know how to do it now!" answered Katniss as she took a small bow from the center of an empty log, "I'll try to shoot some games too, and I'll see you here at noon?"

"Yea that sounds good, good luck sweetheart, and be careful! Always be on alert…"

"Because you never know what's lurking in the forest." Finished Katniss "Got it dad, you say this every time."

"I say it because it's true, always be ready to climb a tree alright?" Asked Mr. Everdeen sternly.

"Alright daddy, see you!" waved Katniss as she walked toward the east side of the forest. This side rarely has any large animals anyway, all the big predators are on the west and north side of the forest. Father always treats me like a baby, Katniss thought to herself. Katniss readied her bow when she suddenly hears a rustle ahead of her. She carefully took aim at the direction of the rustle, and walked toward the source of the noise. Katniss thought it would be something like a rabbit or raccoon making the rustling noise, but she never expected to see Gale Hawthorne and his father under the tree, where her father and her set their first snare in the whole line that runs through this part of the forest. She didn't know there were other people hunting in the forest too, most people in district twelve don't have the courage or the skills to roam in the forest and seek food here.

"Excuse me! Mr. Hawthorne that's a snare set by my father and I. I hope you aren't planning anything." Said Katniss as she walked towards the pair. Her arrow knocked in place.

"Oh hello there, you are Alex Everdeen's girl right? What are you doing here all by yourself?" Asked Mr. Hawthorne as he takes in the little girl standing in front of him.

"Yes, that would be my father, his currently hunting on the west side of the forest right now, I'm checking the snare line on the east side by myself." Answered Katniss "And my father trust me to do this alone, how about you? What are you doing here with your son? I wasn't aware there are other people who hunt here."

"Oh, we don't exactly hunt, and I've been busy in the mine those past few years and haven't set a foot in the forest for a long time. But I've finally decided that my son Gale here is old enough to learn about snares and come into the forest. Your father and I had a few run in here in the forest before you were born." Explained Mr. Hawthorne "And don't worry, we won't take your spots, we were just checking out your snares, but we will set up our snares else where away form yours, I hope that's okay with you and Alex."

"Oh, my dad never mentioned seeing you, I think he assumed you weren't going to come back. So he never told me about it, but I'm sure he will be happy to see you again, and it's fine if you want to set up snares here, my dad always says the forest is free for all, you just have to be brave and skilled enough to venture in here." Said Katniss

"Ah, I remember Alex saying that. Oh, have you met my son Gale yet? I think his a little older than you." Asked Mr. Hawthorne.

"Yea, dad she's a grade below me, we see each other in school sometimes. " Answered Gale, "But I don't think I know your first name though."

"It's Katniss."

"What? Catnip? Isn't that a grass?" Asked Gale

"No, it's Katniss!" Said Katniss a bit louder this time "And Katniss is a type of flower."

"Oh, haha, I think I'm going to stick with Catnip. Anyways I'll see you at school then, we could talk about different type of snares sometimes." Said Gale in a cheerful voice. He has heard the name Katniss several times in school, apparently the baker's youngest son, Peeta, who is in his grade has a huge crush on her. Honestly, his not surprised, Katniss will probably grow up to be the prettiest girl in district twelve according to his mother.

"That sounds great, see you Gale. And good luck Mr. Larson, you might run into my father if you keep going west!" Said Katniss as she walked deeper into the forest to check the second snare her father and her places near the lake they found last year.


	5. Chapter 5: The Baker's Son

**Author's Notes: Hello my lovely readers, it has been a while, but I'm back** **! Hope everyone enjoy~~ (P.S. A huge thanks to a guest who told me in a review some of the grammatical mistake I made!)**

Chapter five: The Baker's Son

Katniss made back to the empty log near the meadow with five minutes to spare. She carefully counted her arrows and stashed them in the log with gentle care. As she sat on the ground waiting for her father to return, she couldn't help but think back on her encounter with Mr. Hawthorne and his son Gale. Although Katniss is never one for gossip or boys, she has heard some older girls talking about the handsome boy from the Seam. "He seems nice enough." Thought Katniss to herself. But her musing was cut short by a loud:

"BOO~~~~"

"AHH! Daddy you scared me! How could you sneak up on me like that?" Katniss huffed indignantly while her father doubled over with laughter.

"Oh my, sweetie you should have seen your face!" Said Katniss' father, "It's a good lesson for you though, always be on alert in the forest, or anywhere for that matters, no where is safe in Panem."

"Alright, alright, I get it daddy." Said Katniss as she secured her hunting bag around her waist, " What have you caught? I have two turkeys from the snare line, and shot a rabbit, it was a bullseye!"

"Great job honey, I have four squirrels for the baker, and a fat turkey for the Head peacekeeper Cray, the two turkeys you have should go to Greasy Sae, and your mom could make a decent meal out of that rabbit you shot for us."

"Sounds great dad," Said Katniss as they strolled toward the black market, "Oh, and did you happen to run into Mr. Hawthorne and his son Gale by any chance?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I actually saw them while running the snare line, Mr. Hawthorne said he has some more free time now, and wants to teach his son Gale some snare work. Is it true that you and Mr. Hawthorne were hunting partners?" Asked Katniss curiously.

"Oh, I didn't know Alex is coming into the woods again, I haven't really seen him since he was promoted in the mine a few years ago. But yes, we were good friends back in school, and we used to hunt together occasionally, he doesn't really like hunting all that much, but his snares are pieces of master piece!"

"Wow, you never told me about that daddy! And why haven't you ever invited them over for dinner?" Asked Katniss again.

"I'll explain this once we finish bargaining with Greasy Sae okay?" Asked Katniss' father as they walked up to Greasy Sae's stand in the Hob.

"Sure Daddy. Hi Sae, how are you?"

"Hello Katniss, and hello to you too Alder. How are Katherine and little Prim?" Asked Sae.

"They are both doing well, thank you for asking." Katniss' father said with a polite smile on his face. "We has two wild turkey for you Sae, how, much do you think they are worth?"

"Sound like a wonderful meal, how about half a sack of flour and lunch here?" Answered Sae.

"Deal, it's always good to do business with you Sae!" Said Katniss' father as he took the two bow of mat stews Greasy Sae hands him.

"Thank you for the stews Sae!" Katniss yelled at the women who has already turned to sever the other customers.

"No problem darling."

"Well daddy?" Katniss waited for her father to start explaining.

"Alex and I stopped talking cause of an difference in opinion, I suppose that's a good way to put it, he hates the Capitol and the upper districts." Katniss' father said with an expressionless face, "Don't just listen to me honey, eat."

"Alright daddy, but I don't get it, what does that has to do with us?" Katniss pushed for more answers.

"It's your m… It's not important sweetheart, just eat." Katniss' father said, "I'm finished with the stew, how about you?"

"Almost daddy, does it have anything to do with mom and her friend Mr. Larson?"

"You will figure it out one day honey, just don't be too shocked." Said Katniss' father with a chuckle, remembering the day he and Katherine got married, it was the best day in his entire life, not even Katniss' birth could compare to it.

"Alright daddy, I'm done." Said Katniss as she jumped down from the stool, "Let's go to Mr. Cray's house, I can't wait to see him, he always give me little coins to play with or bits of a sweet pastry!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that sweetheart. His a great man, and possibly the best thing Capitol has given our district."

By the time Katniss and her father walked away from the head peacekeeper's back door, there is a piece of taffy in her hand.

"Daddy, would you like some taffy? You could split half of it with me, because I want to save the other half for Prim."

"No dear, you should have it all, Prim is too young to be eating taffy, and I am too old to be eating candies." Answered Mr. Everdeen

"Alright daddy." Said Katniss as she pocketed the piece of rare treat, she plans on saving it for later.

"Daddy do you think four squirrel is enough for a vanilla cupcake decorated with Primrose?" Asked Katniss

"I don't know sweetheart, I'm the baker will be more than happy to trade with us, but his wife might be reluctant, she always say those fancy cupcakes are worth more." Katniss' father sighed; the baker's wife is not known for her kindness toward the people from the Seam.

"But she doesn't even make them! I think her oldest son makes them."

"I know I know, we will see sweetheart."

Katniss' heart dropped as she walked into the bakery with her father. There it is, standing at the back counter is the baker's wife, and her younger son, who has a tiny vanilla cupcake, and a frosting-piping bag in hand.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark, is your husband in the shop right now?" Katniss' father asked with a polite tone.

"No, is there something you want to buy?" Asked Mrs. Mellark as she eyed Katniss suspiciously.

Katniss stood behind her father as she listened to the two adults' conversation, but she soon feel a pair of eyes looking at her, and turned her attention to the boy with the piping bag. The said boy was blushing in a shade of pink, and ducked his head as soon as he saw Katniss turning her head.

Peeta couldn't believe he has been caught staring at Katniss, the girl he has a crush on for almost 3 years now. He couldn't get the beautiful voice out of his head since he first heard her sing. His musing was cut short by an angelic voice barely above a whisper

"What are you making?"

Peeta could not believe his luck, the girl of his dream is standing in front of him and actually talking to him! Dear god, his birthday wish from the past three years has finally come true!

"I'm practicing frosting cupcakes, my brother doesn't really like to do them, but I think it's very fun." Answered Peeta

"Cool, are you good at it?" Katniss asked, she tried smiling, since the boy looks awfully shy, and never met her eyes when he was answering her question.

"No, not really, I'm just a beginner, my mom said I'm wasting all our buttercreams, because none of the cupcakes I decorated could be sold to the customer since they are so ugly." Peeta quietly answered, feeling ashamed of himself, if only he was as good as his brother, he could give this little angel in front of him a beautiful cupcake, but he is useless at it just like his mother told him.

"That's none sense!" Said Katniss with an irritated huff, " Your mom is lying, I think your cupcake looks beautiful, the grasses on it looks very nice."

Peeta could not believe his ears; his dream girl just complimented him! But his joy was soon forgotten as he looked down at the cupcake he is holding "Um… It's actually leaves, not grass." He said with an dejected voice.

"Oh, oops, don't look so sad, they make very pretty leaves too!" Katniss said softly.

"Thanks." Peeta said with a small voice as he tried to make the leaves better. The two fell into an awkward silence, until the gruff voice of Mrs. Mellark recaptured Katniss' attention.

"No, I don't think those four skinny ass squirrels are enough for a vanilla cupcake with primrose flowers, you have to understand, those fancy cupcakes are just not for people like you. If you don't have enough money, then please leave, you are ruining the business." Mrs. Mellark spat out the last words as she turned away from Katniss and her father.

"I see Mrs. Mellark," Katniss' father said with a strained tone "it's a pleasure."

As Katniss and her father walked toward the exist of the bakery, Katniss faintly heard Mrs. Mellark scolding her son for talking to a seam rat, she could feel tears prickling in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back in, since there is no use crying about it. She was sure father heard it too, since he wrapped his arm around her and whispered "It's alright sweetheart, she doesn't understand what it's like to be born in the Seam, and she never will know the joy of it."

"I know daddy, I'm not sad." Katniss said as the pair existed the shop, "I…" She stopped mid sentence when she felt a hand tapping her on the shoulder. She whirled around and saw a pair of sky blue eyes looking back at her.

"I'm sorry about my mom," the boy whispered, as he handed the tiny vanilla cupcake to her, "You could have this one, I hope the frosting is not too hideous." The boy finished his sentence and bolted back into the shop. Katniss looked down at the cupcake and saw a small and crooked flower in the middle.

"Well, that was awfully nice of him," said Katniss' father, as he peered down at the cupcake his daughter is holding. "It looks like a katniss flower to me."

"Is it?" Katniss asked absentminded.

That night, Katniss thought about the baker's young son, and how much his sky blue eyes and blond hair reminded her of Cato's pale blue eyes and honey blonde spiked up hair. But Cato's bold and teasing personality is so different Peeta's shy and gentleness. However, there is something quiet similar in both of their eyes that she couldn't really grasp at the moment. Katniss' mind wondered back to Cato's letter that morning and slowly drifts off.

 **Author's note: Well Peeta and Katniss finally met, but he and Katniss' friendship won't develop since he is very shy around her, and Gale will be occupying Katniss most of the time. But the focus of this fanfic is CATONISS!**


	6. Chapter 6：I

Chapter 6: I'm Not a Piece of Trash

Katniss woke up to a gentle shake on her shoulder, last night's dream still fresh on her mind. She could almost see the two pair of blue eyes in her head.

"Katniss darling, it's time for school." Said her mom gently.

"Alright, thank you mommy."

"Your welcome darling, hurry up or you will be late." Her mom gently reminded her before stepping out of the room to wake up Prim.

Katniss quickly got dressed and swung her backpack over her shoulder like she would with a quiver of arrows. She paused before stepping out of her room and remembered Prim's happy giggles last night when she presented her with that tiny cupcake the baker's son gave her. What was his name again? Was it Peter? Or could it possibly be Peeta? Peeta, yes, Peeta, she heard a girl named Carly talking about how cute the baker's youngest son Peeta is. She decided to slip the piece of taffy Mr. Cray gave her into her pocket; she will properly thank Peeta with it.

The morning classes were boring that day, the history teacher played the same old speech made by President Snow way before Katniss was born, and math is just math, no farther elaboration needed. It's only until 20 minutes before lunch that Katniss heard anything interesting.

"Have you seen Peeta Mellark's face this morning?" The girl sitting behind Katniss whispered to her friend.

"No, what about it?" Her friend asked.

"There is a huge bruise on his cheek, Carly said his mom slapped him." The girl answered.

"Oh my, what for?" her friend asked again.

"I'm not sure, but Carly said she heard his mom yelling at him for something about a Seam rat when she walked past the bakery."

Katniss tuned out the rest of the class after that. Peeta got hurt and it's all her fault! If only she has enough money, or her dad wasn't from the Seam. But wait, her family are perfectly happy and didn't do anything wrong. She worked so hard with her dad yesterday so they could afford the cupcake; it's not her fault that Mrs. Mellark hates her family! Katniss was anxious to thank Peeta and how sorry she was for causing him all those trouble. She bolted to the cafeteria when the bell for lunch rung. She spotted Peeta with his large group of friends sitting at their lunch table right away, and they all burst out into laughers from something Peeta just said. He doesn't seem that shy anymore, Katniss thought to herself, maybe his just shy around strangers. She quietly approached him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention,

"Hey Peeta." Katniss said in a small voice. She internally gasped when she saw his face.

"H hi, Katniss." Peeta stuttered a bit, and blushed.

"I just want to say thank you, for the cupcake. It was gorgeous, and my sister loved it."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear Prim liked my cupcake, did you like it?" Asked Peeta in a hopeful voice.

" I don't know, I gave it to Prim, but the frosting was beautiful." Katniss answered, wondering why the boy sitting in front of her suddenly deflated a little. "I'm sorry about your cheek Peeta, I know it's all my fault."

"Oh, no no no, it has nothing to do with you, I was been my usual clumsy self and burned a piece of bread!" Peeta exclaimed while shaking his hands, " You don't have to feel bad about it!" He can't let his little angel know what happened to his face, it would only make her sad to know the real reason why his mom beat him.

"Oh, well she shouldn't have been so harsh, I hope it feels better soon, here is a piece of taffy, as a thank you and get better soon gift." Katniss said with a bright smile. Little did she know what the smile had done to the poor young boy's head.

"Thank you, but you don't have…" Peeta never got to finish his sentence, because suddenly a girl with curly blonde hair stalked over to them, her eyes burning with hate. Katniss recognized her as Carly, the girl who was gushing about how cute Peeta was during lunch.

"NO, it's entirely your fault you little dirty seam rats," The girl all but screamed at Katniss, grabbing the candy from her hand and threw it to the ground. "Peeta's mom wouldn't have beat him if he didn't associate with scums like you! And where did you get this piece of candy huh? I bet you stole it you little dirty thief, you can't afford anything like that!" She continued to yell as she stumped on the piece of taffy on the ground.

"I did not steal it!" Katniss' voice wavered as anger and guilt overwhelmed her. She knew it, it was all her fault, and it was all her fault that Peeta is hurt. He was so nice and sweet to not tell her, but she bet he hates her now.

"Yes you did you piece of trash, where would you get the money to buy it huh? My family owns the candy shop in town, and I never saw you walk into our store yesterday!" The girl yelled.

" I got it from…" Katniss raised her voice to retort at the girl's accusation, only to realize even if everyone knew her dad and her hunts during the weekend; it's still not a good idea to broadcast their illegal activity to the entire school. There is no need to attract any more attention to her family.

"Ha! See I knew it, you are just a little thief, and you don't deserve Peeta's kindness! None of you seam rats deserve anything!" the girl yelled it with a vicious glint in her eyes.

"I think that's quiet enough." Suddenly a steel cold voice said from behind Katniss. Everyone fell silent as they watched a tall and muscular boy walks toward Katniss. The owner of the cold voice looked at the blonde town girl with his stone cold grey eyes, as if daring her to say something.

"Come on Katnip, there is no need to associate yourself with those people." Gale said quietly as he gently tugged Katniss towards two boys, all of them tall and muscular, with the signature grey eyes, dark hair, and olive skin of the seam, "Come and sit with me and my friends."

Katniss quietly followed Gale, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. In her hast to leave, she heard neither Peeta's apology nor his angry voice telling the girl off.

"This one with the scar under his eye is Chris, his ten and two years above me and three above you. The idiot with the smile is Luke, his in my grade." Gale said with a small smile.

"Hi, my name is Katniss, and I'm seven" Said Katniss quietly, still upset about the confrontation with Caly.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot Gale? Need me to remind you who fell asleep during math and got kicked out of class this morning?" Luke said with a big smile, he seems like the happy go lucky type of guy, thought Katniss, she wonders why Gale is friend with him.

"Oh please Luke, you got kicked out with me cause you were sleeping too, who are you to talk?" Gale said exasperatedly, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friend with this idiot!" Gale said to Katniss under her breath.

"I feel like Katniss and I are the only ones who have the right to say that out of the four of us." Chris said with a quick wink at Katniss.

Katniss couldn't help but giggle at the boys' bantering, they are older, but they sure don't act the part. And they included her into the conversation so naturally that she felt like she belonged. They are like the older brothers she never had. Lunch was over all too soon, and Katniss felt so much better walking away from the group than she did walking toward it. Gale accompanied her to her afternoon class, which happens to be choir,

"Hey Katniss, you feeling better?"

"Yeas, thank you Gale." Katniss said with a grateful smile, " I didn't steal that piece of taffy, Mr. Cray gave it to me, and it's not my fault that Mrs. Mellark is so prejudiced!"

"I'm glad you feel like that, most kids from the seam don't realize that until later, but we are no inferior to those town folks, we are only better than them since we are fighters, and we are survivors!" Gale exclaimed with strong voice. "What's your last class Katniss? Me, Chris and Luke will walk you home, we need to talk about those snares, and I think the boys are also interested in them." Gale whispered as they neared the choir room.

"I have English last, I'll wait for you guys!" Said Katniss as she turned to leave.

"Okay, and Katniss, be careful, I think those town girls are not over with you yet. Be strong." Gale said with a warning tone.

"Of course I will, thanks." Katniss said cheerily as she walked into the choir room. I'm sure Gale is just paranoid, I'm sure those town girls wouldn't do anything to me, it's not like I did anything wrong. Though Katniss to herself, little did she know how wrong she was, and how much the blonde girl, Amanda, hated her for taking Peeta's hearts. Neither did she anticipate how many girls would join Amanda when she grows to be the most gorgeous girl in all of district 12.

 **Author's notes: Well, a lot of OCs just appeared out of nowhere… But don't worry, they won't affect the overall plot, however I am planning on sending either Chris or Luke into the game, maybe a year or two before Katniss enters. I love Haymitch and all, but the idea of several older brothers for Katniss was so adorable that I couldn't help myself. LOL hope you guys enjoy them.**


End file.
